battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170429062845
"If they wish to pave their own path, then they will. Let none dispute it." -Lavochkin on the Romanian-Bulgarian Referendum (Moldova would follow the Commonwealth's footsteps and join the newly formed Commonwealth) General Order - 19 Today's Patriotic Song - Our Locomotive - Playing on Radio Stalingrad "Мы дети тех, кто наступал На белые отряды Кто паровозы оставлял Идя на баррикады. An important referendum has been created by the Romanian-Bulgarian Commonwealth. After an intense debate involving the talks of the rights of the various Soviet republics, more than 90% of the Romanian-Bulgarian Commonwealth support leaving the Soviet Union, citing the vast cultural differences between that particular region and the rest of the Soviet Union. In perhaps the largest political watershed since the Ukrainian referendum of 1991, Moldova has voted to join the Commonwealth and leave the Soviet Union. *The Romanian-Bulgarian Commonwealth will no longer adhere to a communist government but instead will turn into the second major Constitutional Republic in Europe - the other one being France. *The Romanian-Bulgarian Commonwealth has agreed to lease the Soviet Union most of their naval ports due to their relatively small navy and to ensure that the Soviet Union could ensure that they cannot be invaded through the Black Sea. To help out the new Republic, the Soviet Navy will give the newly formed Commonwealth 1 Bolgariya-Class Battleship, and 1 Rumyniya-Class Battleship. *With three members of the Soviet Union leaving in such a short timeframe, the ensured political survival of the Soviet Union has been called into question by critics of the country. However, a huge recent success of the Lavochkin Reforms has stabilized independence movements and localized nationalism throughout Ukraine, Byelorussia, and most importantly, Russia. Many in the Soviet Union hold Lavochkin in the same high regard as Lenin, the original founder of the state. With the leaving of the Commonwealth, as well as Moldova, the Red Army, Navy, and Air Force, was expected to have a massive restructuring in order to match a decreased population pool, lowering tensions against the former CoEE nations, and other factors. However, the recent rumors of Korhallian Aggression has curtailed that plan, and it is now confirmed that the Soviet Armed Forces is due for another expansion. *'The Korhallian situation has led to one of the largest standoffs in the Siberian peninsula. It is expected that both country's relations are untenable and that Korhal will turn their attention against the Soviet Union in the near future after the consolidation of their current territories.' A new arm of the Soviet Armed Forces will be revived - the Soviet Strategic Rocket Forces. Due to an absolute ban on nuclear weapons on all nations, it was found that the Soviet Union's ICBM force had little use, and was mothballed. However, with modern thermobaric weaponry, it can change from a force that specializes in urban destruction using rocket-based WMDs to a force that can deal with conventional military units using more precise, high-yield theatre-based thermobaric missiles. The Singaporean Government, as well as the Soviet Union, has negotiated a ceasefire on Georgia. Terms will be set to cut back tensions between the countries - most likely through the withdrawal of Singaporean troops from Georgia. The Lavochkin Reforms will result in the creation of nuclear-power plants throughout Siberia, which is expected to cover 30% of the Soviet Union's power supplies. This would lead to a massive reduction in power generation, and it would lead to a gradual reduction on the reliance on oil and coal plants. To prevent another Chernobyl disaster from occurring, all of the reactors will have multiple layers of redundancy and fail-safes.